


McCravings

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: ? - Freeform, All go to a, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Derek Shepherd, Bisexual Mark Sloan, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay's anatomy, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Hilarity Ensues, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian Sex, M/M, McDonald's, McDreamy, McFun, McHot, McLifestyle, McMeredith, McNaming, MerDer, Multi, Other, Really Really Hecking GAYYYYYYYYY, Sexy Times, Summer, Wrong, could, crackfic, go, in, maddison - Freeform, mcsteamy, possibly, really gay, the, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues.OR:In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds.How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same.F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF.bobbiejelly
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Mark Sloan
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Seven Seconds Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva/gifts), [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts), [SassyKissMyAssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyKissMyAssy/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [hestervandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestervandal/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jennifer-Oksana), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [indiaskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaskye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [“The Incredibly True Story of How Callie Torres and Erica Hahn Hooked It Up on My TV”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924120) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison wants ice cream, Meredith wants ice cream, and their boyfriends Mark and Derek finally give in to them. Because they both want ice cream, as well, of course.

Author's Note:

In dichotomy to

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

and [Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

This is a light crackfic to enjoy.

Happy MerAdd reading everyone!

Let me know if you want more.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**McCravings**

* * *

_McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues._

_OR:_

_In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds._

_How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same._

_F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF._

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seven Seconds of Summer**

* * *

_Addison wants ice cream, Meredith wants ice cream, and their boyfriends Mark and Derek finally give in to them. Because they both want ice creams, as well, of course._

* * *

"You know, I could really go for a McFlurry, I'm just so hecking' _hot,_ " says Addison Montgomery to Mark Sloan, her current boyfriend at the time.

"You know, me too, can we go now? It's been like, seven seconds of summer so far and it's super-duper annoying and not at all like seven-minutes-in-heaven out here" says Meredith Grey, to Derek Shepherd, her current boyfriend at the time.

How all of them ended up being friends after all this whole ordeal, nobody knows, nobody remembers or cares at all. It is just all in the name of the game in their now double-dating friendship that seems to have arisen out of mutual friend groups and understanding.

* * *

"Can you drive, Derek? I've already had two beers," Mark Sloan huffs, pointing to his empty beer bottles.

"Sure, you owe me one though, I always seem to drive," Derek grunts, pointing to his empty lemonade can.

So it's summer, it's really _really_ summertime. And it's really _really_ sweltering. And this heat is really _really_ getting on all their nerves all at once all of a sudden.

And apparently the solution seems to be ice cream and maybe even a burger. Because craving some good old-fashioned McDonald's is sort of all of their mutual guilty pleasure, it seems.

* * *

"Fine," Derek concedes to Mark, eventually, getting up with a sigh to find his keys.

It's exhausting because it's like, over 92 Degrees Fahrenheit outside. And so every step feels like a marathon.

"Why is it that the girls never seem to drive us," Derek whines at no one in particular.

"Because you always get us drunk so you can take advantage of us all day," Meredith quips to Derek quickly, grinning at her win from an old joke from some time, forever ago.

"Mm, yeah and you like to see our lips on the bottle 'cause that kind of turns you on," Addison quips to Mark in tune with her.

Meredith and Addison giggle at their mutual joking with their boyfriends, and Addison offers Meredith a quick high-five at her even quicker comeback than hers was.

It's one of those nonsensical debates they seem to all start having while laying back on four separate-but-close-together-lawn-chairs-out-on-Derek's-land.

They do this pretty often, now, sit in summer clothes and feel the breeze from that pretty hilltop view that Derek can't stop showing off to Mark, his best friend, and thus also, both of their current, and respective, girlfriends.

* * *

"Ugh, fine, I guess I get owed sex, then," Derek huffs in a mock of annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone owes you everything, all the time, Mr. Sunshine," Addison sticks up for Meredith for this one.

"Hey, does someone owe ME sex?" Mark says, feeling left out and pretending to be dejected.

"You already get lots and lots of sex," Addison pouts at him with a grin.

* * *

Meredith tries not to look at both of them enviously, knowing they probably have more sex than she and Derek do all the time.

"Hey, leave her alone, now," Meredith interjects from her own thoughts. Addison just stood up for _her_ , so it's the least she can to return with a similar flavor.

"Mm, but what if she doesn't want me to leave her alone now, huh, what if she just wants to get _me_ to be _with her_ , _all alone_ ," Mark says in the least subtle way possible.

"Oh, just keep it in your pants, McSteamy, it's time for our McFlurries!" Addison shouts at him as she gets up from her lawn chair and holds out a hand to help Meredith out of hers.

"Hey, why don't I get a handjob," Mark says in an even _more_ obvious of a double-entendre.

"Derek's gone to get his keys, I'm just helping a girl out right here, aren't I, Meredith. It's not only the boys who can be a gentleman, you know," Addison snarks right back at Mark now.

"Mm, you better watch out, Mark, I might just steal her for myself. Clearly her chivalry is exceeding yours in every single way possible," Meredith grins right up at Addison.

* * *

They also all do this, pretty often, now, as well. The flirting with each other's partners. To outside observers or strangers, it might seem like a headfuck love square.

To the naked eye with their jokes and their looks in their comments intermingling all the way, it's pretty damn hard to tell just who is 'officially' paired up with who between the four of them.

Because of course originally it was Derek and Addison, but then Addison slept with Mark.

And then Derek divorced with Addison, and then Mark came back to Seattle.

And then Derek made up with Mark again, and Addison started dating Mark.

And then Derek started dating Meredith again, as he'd been doing all along since-

Well, since he moved to Seattle to escape Addison and Mark once-upon-a-time-in-NYC.

And now, somehow after all of this, all of them are friends together.

And the four of them do things like this all summer, like hanging out on lawn chairs, drinking beers and lemonades.

* * *

And one might think that the only complications might be something like Derek still lusting occasionally over his ex-wife.

Or Mark having a sudden impulse to stare at his ex-dirty-mistress-counterpart in a tank top.

Or for Addison to be nostalgic about what Derek was like in the bedroom.

Or for Meredith to get curious about just how McSteamy is McSteamy.

But those are not the only complications, because none of them are only straight at all.

So there's always the ' _Addison and Meredith_ ' flirting with each other _all the damn the time_.

And that usually brings up enough manly jealousy for _Derek and Mark_ to _lean into each other_.

* * *

And so their love-square or trapezoid or parallelogram or anything with four-interlocking-points-type-shape-that-is has all the potential connections and re-connections one could ever attempt to reconfigure.

And apparently the next step on their love-square-but-not journey is to head to McDonald's for McFlurries.

And of course, their sexual and physical and emotional appetites are all entangled.

This normally wouldn't be all that perplexing to imagine. But seeing as the current joking style at their workplace is McNaming, all the McCravings get mixed up with the McPeople.

* * *

Because "McSteamy, McDreamy, McMeredith and McHot all walk into a McDonald's - what could possibly go wrong...?"

...Might have sounded like a really interesting bar joke, if at all.

And how they ended up intertwined in this wacky and wild mess in the summer, well, if you'd have asked any one of them after all of it was over...

Well, they probably might have just _blamed it all on the 'many of the McDonald's ice creams'..._

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

When I suggested this to a friend of mine, they said I HAD to write it.

So this is for them, and also for you.

Yes, chapter two will exist up at some point.

But I thought I'd offer you a tease,

And make you wait to get your fill.

Sort of like these four headed to McDonald's-

To get much more than they might have ever bargained for…

Leave a note if you want me to continue.

I take suggestions and requests all the time.

See you later in the COMMENTS,

My dear friends of mine.

bobbiejelly

Other works to check out if you haven't, already, while you wait on an update:

  * [MerAdd My Heart <3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834)
  * #### [Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206)

  * #### [Gay's Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253)





	2. Shut Up And Drive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really hot and sticky mess of a car ride, for Meredith, Addison, Derek and Mark, on the way to McDonald’s...

_Author’s Note:_

Thanks for all the enthusiasm for this one!

Shoutouts to: 

Kristin_Aubrie, for always commenting right away with such nice things - you rock!

Outlawqueenpercabeth, for saying ‘I love this’

Naylorholby, for ‘not knowing they needed this until now’ and all the exclamation points.

Everyone who kudosed/liked/starred this so far!

Ao3: Seattle Rain 879, Kristin_Aubrie, 1 guest.

Fanfiction: No one, yet…

Wattpad: danielaperezsurga, Outlawqueenpercabeth, Naylorholby who starred it and YeseniaChavez3 who added it to their reading list.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

  
  
  


**McCravings**

* * *

  
  
  


_McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues._

_OR:_

_In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds._

_How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers, or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same._

_F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF._

* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter 2: Shut Up And Drive!**

* * *

  
  


_A really hot and sticky mess of a car ride, for Meredith, Addison, Derek, and Mark, on the way to McDonald’s..._

  
  


* * *

“Hey, keep your hands off _my_ girl, now, Mark,” Derek calls out teasingly to his best friend Mark Sloan, who is sitting in the back seat with Meredith Grey, currently.

This is because Mark offered for Addison Montgomery to sit in the front seat because she’s so _tall_ , and Mark felt put-out at the implication that Meredith felt that Addison is ‘more chivalrous’ than he is.

And Meredith should be happy about this, but she sort of frowns at the ‘my’ in Derek’s sentence, because she doesn’t like to feel like he ‘owns’ her or something.

But she shrugs it off, and lifts Mark’s hand off of her hip with a smirk to everyone and also no one at all in particular.

So now Derek and Addison are in currently front of the car, and Mark and Meredith are currently resigned to the back seat, and Mark goes to make an old inside joke between him and Meredith about the two of them being fittingly in the _backseat_ while Addison and Derek are in the _front seat together-_

This being that the very pillars of their ‘dirty mistresses club’ together (Meredith and Mark that is), once upon a time.

And then Addison just laughs and says that apparently, the ‘dirty mistresses ended up winning it all’, because, in the end, Derek had chosen Meredith and Addison had chosen Mark.

And through all of this Meredith kept feeling warm and sweaty, and she hates just being sticky through her clothes like that, so she asks Derek and Addison to just “turn on the goddamned air conditioning, or I’m putting all the windows down”.

And Addison does this immediately because she knows that Derek _hates_ driving with the windows down and that Meredith will whine until she gets her way with this.

  
  
  


* * *

“You know, I get it, why you cheated on your husband with him, Mark kinda does seem to have actual _steam_ radiating him off of him right now…” Meredith points to Mark Sloan’s exposed part of his chest through his tank top, and he smirks his signature McSteamy looks right back at him.

Meredith sorta said that to make her current boyfriend Derek go all crazy, but the effect is amplified when _Addison_ also gets _extremely jealous_. And not of the person one might expect her to be jealous of, seeing as she’s non-adulterously actually seeing Mark Sloan, now.

And the look in her eye directed directly at _her_ makes Meredith at least ten-times stickier than she was even before because Meredith realizes she’s making _her_ jealous as well as just Derek when she flirts with Mark Sloan.

Addison realizes this herself when she quirks at the thought that she’s much more upset that Meredith is complimenting Mark, than the fact she just brought up that Addie was once an ‘adulterous whore’.

Meredith had always thought the teasing between her and Addison was sort of downplayed and just innocent. She never thought that this leggy and fabulous redhead would actually maybe _want her like that_.

* * *

  
  
  


But _now_ she can’t get that thought out of her head, and she can’t stop wanting to make _Addison_ jealous. So Meredith leans over to Mark and says “you know once upon a time I said I was immune to your McSteamy look, but now… I’m starting to wonder if my immunity will ever wear off…” in a sort of seductive tone.

  
And Mark shamelessly licks his lips in reaction to his best friend’s girlfriend hitting on him in the backseat of Derek’s car.

Because he’s Mark so he’s sort of a walking man-dildo and he just takes it wherever it comes.

“MARK DON’T YOU DARE DO MY GIRLFRIEND WHILE I’M DRIVING YOU TO GET YOUR McBURGER, YOU HEAR ME!” Derek exclaims from the driver’s seat, smiling at Meredith from the mirror.

And normally this declaration of territory would make Meredith swoon from that and his McDreamy eyes.

But then Addison looks at Mark and _glares at him_ like she’s _never ever_ seen her do so strong before, and Meredith nearly whimpers at how McHot Addison Forbes Montgomery really and truly _is._

Meredith supposes she’s always been this McHot and she’s just been too focused on boys to ever notice this fact.

But now Addison's in a short sundress and she’s in a short skirt and she’s jealous of her ex-dirty-mister and current boyfriend over _her_ …

* * *

  
  
  


Well, Meredith can’t stop herself thinking about her best friend in _that way_ , now. And she doesn’t even really feel all that guilty for it because Addison had once said a snide comment to her and Derek about them looking all cozy, and maybe even ‘joining in with them unless they are not into threesomes…’.

And that was next to an elevator, at the time, because _everything happens in elevators in Seattle, it seems._

And if Mark had lived here at that time he probably would have been included somewhere in that joke, as well.

And so despite her current boyfriend Derek being there and Addison having Mark as a current boyfriend, Meredith keeps doing literally everything she can to keep seeing that jealous sexy McHot look that Addison flares with when she hits on _her_ boyfriend.

“Mark, you gonna flex your muscles for me?” Meredith says to him ‘sweetly’ as Mark starts making a first and pumping it up in the air.

And this time _Addison_ yells at them _both_ and says to “CALM THE FUCK DOWN EVERYONE AND MARK JUST LEAVE MEREDITH ALONE, SHE DOESN’T NEED YOU BEING ALL CREEPY AND STRANGE!”

And Meredith smirks at _her_ in acquiescence, to show her just how much she was getting _exactly_ all that she’d bargained for when Addison defended _her_ again, and to _him_ , no less...

  
  
  


* * *

“Thank you, Addie,” Derek says to his ex-wife also sweetly, using an old nickname she hates from _him_ , usually, now, and somehow getting away with it, this time.

Because _he_ thinks (because he’s _driving_ , so he can’t see all the lust-filled looks being exchanged between his ex-wife and now-girlfriend right now) that Addison is defending _his_ girlfriend for _him_.

And Addison lets him think that, while also letting Meredith know that she’s lying, when she turns back around to Meredith and _winks at her_ while simultaneously saying ‘oh, no problem, dear, Derek,”.

And then _Mark’s_ jealous instinct kicks in because he’s always been a bit insecure that when Addison finally picked him over her ex-husband, that she was just settling for second place when she used to have her McDreamy.

And then Mark’s reaction is to play at the game the girls seem to have to go on and to start hitting on _Derek_ , hoping to get a jealous rise of both Addison _and_ Meredith.

* * *

“Derek, my man, are you going to call _me_ an old nickname and thank me, for being a ‘good boy’ and keeping my hands to myself?”

And Derek sort of swoons at that reaction from Mark, because he’s never told anyone, but he’s always sort of wanting to kiss a boy, and he’s always sort-of wanted it to be his best friend, and when Addison had said one time that Mark liked to be called a ‘good boy’ in the bedroom, it sort of gave him all sorts of ideas…

“Yes, Markie, you’re being a _good good good boy_ for me” Derek coos at his best friend.

Derek used to call him “Markie” growing up, and they haven't said that in _years_ , but Derek realizes it’s sort of fitting from when his two favorite people in the entire world were his ‘Markie’ and ‘Addie’. That was well before Meredith, though, and he’s not so sure how to make _that name_ rhyme along with the others.

And Mark starts grinning from all the praise he’s getting, and winks up at Derek, because unlike Derek, usually, Mark had been with other men before, and he isn’t ashamed at the least bit.

And Addison groans out loud at the ‘good boy talk’ and regrets ever sharing that little fact with her ex-husband while drunk.

And Addison rolls her eyes motioning to the boys while looking at Meredith, who giggles alongside her, and the blonde girl’s eyes crinkle and sparkle at only _her_.

* * *

  
  


And that makes Addison feel more than okay that her boyfriend is hitting on his male best friend who is also her best friend Meredith’s current boyfriend.

And to be honest, seeing as their all something vaguely non-heteronormative and non-heterosexual and still a bit sort-of-heterosexual, both girls are kinda actually enjoying the thought that their mutual and respective boyfriends would have the hots for each other.

They did both (Addison and Meredith), have exceptional taste, after all…

And Meredith says this as such, again, to make Addison go a bit jealous while simultaneously complimenting her at the same time:

“You do have good taste you know, in finally picking McSteamy,” with a bit of a glint in her eye, to let Addison know she’s focusing more on the ‘ _you do have good taste’_ part, rather than the ‘ _McSteamy’_ part.

“Well I can say the same about _your_ good taste, hell I mean you _are_ seeing _my ex-husband_ , our one and only mutual _McDreamy_ , are you not?” Addison says all sarcastically, but also making sure to focus on the ‘ _your_ ’ part of the sentence, and not the _McDreamy_ ' part, and directed _only at_ _Meredith_.

Ages ago they would never have been able to joke with each other like this.

What seems like an eternity ago to them now, Addison might have said something like “are you sleeping with my husband _again_ , because it seems like you two were having a lover’s quarrel!”

And Meredith might have said something like “I can’t believe he’s McMarried and he has a super McHot, McWife!”

But all that is still ‘ancient history’ to them all now, as they drive off into the scorching heat of a sweltering summertime.

The sexual tension is palpable off every single one of the four of them riding along in that car. That part is a given.

But who it’s directed at, for whose benefit, for whom, well that’s the only thing that’s so far a little less than really clear-cut...

  
  
  


* * *

So they focus on the anticipation of the clear-cut of the fries they’ll order and the burgers that they’ll have to definitely have.

And Meredith makes a comment about being “really hungry all of a sudden for a ‘cheeseburger’, and she’s not fooling _anyone_ about what her _actual 'appetite' is about._

And Addison says she wants a triple-soft-serve ice-cream cone to go along with her McFlurry, and Meredith audibly moans at the thought of Addison Montgomery's tongue lapping at the cheap custard dessert, stroke by stroke by stroke…

And Mark says something about slurping a soda, and asking predictably about ‘buns’.

And Derek can’t decide on an order, because he can never really decide on his tastes for like, more than two seconds at any given time.

And he keeps babbling on about his inner monologue about “habanero wrap with the bacon or without it…”

Until Addison finally snaps at him and tells him to “SHUT UP AND DRIVE! GODDAMNIT, DEREK!”

And so in reaction to that one, Meredith pulls up the menu for him on his phone, and she starts to read out _every single item_ but in a sexy voice, that’s two octaves lower than she normally talks, because she’s all hot and bothered by the cacophonic sound of Addison swearing at _him_.

And then Addison can’t handle her _winning_ , so she reaches back and grabs Meredith’s phone and starts countering with her own interpretation. And her voice is even _lower_ and more of a _growl_ than Meredith’s.

And Mark purrs like he’s been invited to an exclusive live porno.

And Derek just keeps smiling his white-tooth smile at everyone, oblivious, as always. To pretty much everything that just happened and everything that was _about to happen between his girlfriend and his ex-wife._

  
  
  


* * *

And while Addison keeps turning and turning around in the car, Meredith and Addison both know it before Mark ever does, that they’re only _really_ doing this all so they can seduce _each other._

And neither of the two girls is doing the least in their power, to stop it.

_It was a really hot and sticky mess of a car ride, for Meredith, Addison, Derek, and Mark, while on the way to McDonald’s, to say the very least, and at best._

  
  
  


* * *

*

*

*

*

*

******* END OF CHAPTER TWO**

  
  


* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Yes, if you were wondering, the next chapter will probably actually take place at McDonald’s, unless I get an exorbitant amount of reviews asking for something else, entirely.

Thanks again for all the feedback so soon!

Hope you’re loving this, as much as all of THEM seem to be living this.

Ps. The line where Mark is called a walking man dildo is inspired by 

## “The Incredibly True Story of How Callie Torres and Erica Hahn Hooked It Up on My TV”

###  [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana)

This story is in dichotomy to the more serious, project works of mine:

####  [ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

and[ **Soothe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

This is a light crackfic to enjoy.

If you liked this and you have not read [ A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244)

You’ll probably like that one because it’s a similar crackfic that features MerAdd and Mark/Derek, and of course, lots of sex scenes and banter.

(Yeah I do plan on updating that one eventually, it’s just a LOT of work for a chapter so it might be a few days yet.. Sorry!)

Happy MerAdd reading everyone!

Let me know if you want more.

_bobbiejelly_

  
  
  



	3. McWhatTheFuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because "McSteamy, McDreamy, McMeredith, and McHot all actually walk into a McDonald's, right now - so what could possibly go wrong...?"

_Author's Note:_

This Chapter is Sexually Explicit, for both really rough language, and well, actually, I don't want to actually spoiler the rest in the author's notes...

Firstly, for nayloholby on Wattpad, who practically asked me so nicely to write this for you all, yesterday.

Also, for Ao3: seattlerain879 and Kristin_Aubrie as well as 4 guests left kudos on this work! Plus the 140 hits and the comment from Kristin_Aubrie.

Fanfiction: FireworkScrubCap for the lovely review, favorites from FireworkScrubCap, Thur98cFOX, seriouslymcdreamy26, follows from FireworkScrubCap, seriouslymcdreamy26, and 145 views!

Wattpad: naylorholby, outlawqueenpercabeth, AddisonAddek, Reneshli, who each commented TWICE! And for the 8 people who starred this work, you know who you are, and to the 83 complete readings of this one, there, so far!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**McCravings**

* * *

_McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues._

_OR:_

_In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds._

_How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers, or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same._

_F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF._

* * *

**Chapter 3: McWhatTheFuck?**

* * *

_Because "McSteamy, McDreamy, McMeredith, and McHot all actually walk into a McDonald's, right now - so what could possibly go wrong...?"_

* * *

"Welcome to McDonald's, we're here to take your order?" The drive-through attendant voice sounded from the automatic machine thingy.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd! Get it together and tell the nice person what we want here, already. The window down is letting the heat into the car!" Addison Montgomery admonishes her now ex-husband, who is staring at the menu and trying to read it.

"Come _on_ , Derek, you said you already decided! You wanted a bacon habanero wrap with extra lettuce, tomato, and cheese, right?" Meredith Grey (Derek's _current_ -girlfriend) tries to remind him.

"Derek, just order yourself the one with the bacon and the one without it. And I'll eat whichever you like the least," Derek's very best friend ever Mark Sloan finally adds to this.

And just their luck that it's _Mark Fucking' Sloan's answer_ that seems to solve Derek's problem.

So finally Derek yells into the speaker thingy "Yes, could I have the first order be a chicken habanero wrap with extra lettuce, tomato and cheese, and the second-order be a bacon habanero wrap with extra lettuce, tomato, and cheese? And two diet Pipsi's on the side for that order? And also an extra honey bun and also a hot-fudge sundae and also a caramel sundae with Spanish peanuts and also another extra honey bun on top of the other honey bun that I just talked to you, about?" Derek finally tries to answer coherently as Mark pats his back proudly and Derek glows exponentially at this simple action.

"And what name or names do you want to put on that part of the order?" The attendant asks him, unfazed, it seems, by his constant stuttering and mumbling.

And Derek looks back at everyone in the car, now, and off all of their very embarrassed looks, he somehow understands that he should use some pseudonyms so 'heaven help them' no one will recognize their names as being those of actual _practicing physicians_ from Seattle Grace Hospital, who can't seem to get it together enough to order at a damn _drive-thru._

"McDreamy & McSteamy," Derek says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve those things, here, maybe those are part of our international menu? Where are you all from? If I may ask?" The attendant doesn't seem to process that these are actually their McNicknames.

* * *

"Oh, no, that's actually our, um, real, erm, our nicknames! Here, let me spell that for you, it starts with a capital "M"...

And Addison gives Meredith a sort of apologetic look as if to say to her 'I know you wanted him and that's why I finally got a divorce, but I am _really_ sorry that you have to put up with this shit on a semi-regular basis if you ever want burgers to be in your life'.

And Meredith grins up at this and shoots Addison an appreciative look as if to say to her 'thank-you, Addison, for understanding because it seems you're the only one who ever does. Yes, Derek can be a huge pain-in-the-ass, but having you as my best friend seems to make it all better, indeed'.

And neither Mark nor Derek cares that their respective girlfriends are giving each other lovey-dovey eyes from the back and the front seat because they're both doing the same, with each other, as Mark encourages Derek with a pat on the back that he _can_ do it...

That he _can_ finish spelling their McNicknames for the attendant without _having an aneurysm_ (because that would be really ironic and unhelpful, seeing as _Derek_ is actually the only one of four them who is _actually a real brain surgeon._

* * *

So the attendant finally understands the first part of the order and rings it through and then Derek starts to ask for the second on. And this time Meredith and Addison give him a list to read off of Meredith's phone so that he doesn't need to freak out about memorizing it.

"Hello, can I get a triple-soft-serve ice-cream cone to go along with a McFlurry for McHot, please?" Derek asks, filling Addison's order first because it's at the top of the list, while both Addison and Meredith glared at him while Derek looks up with big eyes and has no idea what their problem suddenly is.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE IT A BIG DEAL AND REMIND US THAT ADDISON CAME BEFORE ME, AND THAT APPARENTLY SHE STILL DOES TO YOU!" Meredith huffs at her boyfriend as Derek promises "that's not what I meant," and Mark goes to make a joke about 'coming' but Meredith slaps him in the chest first so the McDonald's attendant won't hear that.

"Erm, sir, what flavor of McFlurry would you like for erm… McHot, did you say?" The attendant asks them this as they furiously key in the rest of that order.

"Oreo!" Addison yells loud enough for the attendant to hear her.

"You'll have to come on inside for that, folks, I'm sorry but we no longer serve ice-cream cones at the drive-through, due to many recent incidents of spilling the cones over the car, so please drive on through, and you'll have to come on inside for your triple-soft-serve," the McDonald's attendant says to them all.

* * *

"Should we put in the last order _now_ , then?" Derek asks her, still a little confused.

"Can you please add on a cheeseburger and two diet sprites on top of that order?" Meredith calls out, answering her boyfriend's question right for him.

"Sure, and who will that last part be for?" The attendant starts typing all of that into the register.

Meredith's eyes fly wide open because usually, they call her 'McMeredith' but she doesn't want to give her real name again. So Addison saves her and calls out "McMedusa!" and reassures her it's about sea life and not about an off-putting overly bossy part of her personality, while Addison, this time, turns around in the car to slap Mark again before he makes a comment about 'tentacle sex'.

So now, with all of their orders keyed in, Derek pulls out his credit card and hands it over to the girl, saying to the rest of the party that he'll take this one on, mostly because he wants to buy Mark's dinner, but he could never say that in front of his own girlfriend and Mark's own girlfriend, so he just settles for being _everyone_ ' _s_ 'knight in shining… _whatever_ ' so that at least people will call him 'McDreamy' again.

"Thanks, Derek," both the girls smile up at him, and Mark says 'thank-you' with his McSteamy smile and it manages to seduce mostly Derek, of the three of them who are not _him_ in the car, and he's happy about this but also slightly disappointed that neither Addison nor Meredith got jealous over him about that fact.

But all of this ends up culminating when the drive-through attendant wants to give them their order through the window, to which Addison just rolls her eyes at Derek and tells him "we have to go in, to get my triple-soft-serve anyhow, so why don't we just pick everything up at the counter!"

And Meredith smiles at Addison and pokes her in the back and blows her a kiss as if to say 'thank you for saving me for that one' to which Addison blows Meredith a kiss back as if to say 'all women who slept with Derek at some point have to stick up for each other, of course!'.

* * *

So they're all in McDonald's now, after Derek parked the car in the only remaining parking space that he had to back into three times because it was so damn tight to the bumpers.

"To the left!" Meredith shouted at him from one corner.

"To the right!" Addison shouted at him from the other corner.

"That's what she said and what she said!" Mark exclaimed from the back seat.

And that's when both the girls left the boys in the parking lot, deciding that being objectified like that in front of the entire outside was not worth it anymore in this heat.

And Derek and Mark were happy, anyhow, because they couldn't concentrate on the parking with all of that yelling outside of the windows.

So now they're standing at the checkout line, excitedly anticipating the delectable goodness that they were about to devour.

And everyone is hungry, and everyone is thirsty, and everyone is turned on and hot and horny beyond all reason.

So the standing in line part very quickly becomes the four of them pressed together quite tightly, with the girls bunched together in the middle, giggling to each other in hushed whispers as they tried to ignore the throbbing between their legs every time their hips brushed together by accident.

* * *

And the boys were taller so they were standing right behind them, with Derek right behind Meredith and Mark right behind Addison and each of the boy's hands wandering all over their respective girlfriend's backs, and also to each other's hands when they 'accidentally on purpose' brought them far to the sides so that they would be touching each other as well.

And this was only finally interrupted when _yet another_ McDonald's attendant rang a bell at them passive-aggressively to signal their order was up.

And the entire restaurant laughed at them when they called out "Number 102 for 'McDreamy, McSteamy, McHot, and McMedusa!' Your order is on trays nine and ten over here!"

And then the girls ran off to pick out a table as the boys dutifully carried the trays in the full chivalrous form to the booth by the window furthest away from the sun.

"Move _over_ ," says Derek, who tries to squish in next to Meredith. But the booth is uneven, and that's why it's one of the only ones empty, and the only other free ones are so soaked in sun right now they look _boiling_.

So Meredith groans at him and tries to push in further.

But their elbows keep hitting every time they try to move, so Addison pushes him aside and directs him to sit next to Mark on the longer side.

And he accepts this without resistance as Addison generously strokes their ego to say 'big boys deserve a big bench'.

And then both of them wink dutifully at their boyfriends, to let them know just what kind of 'supersize me' that they're talking about.

And the grins that manifest on their faces are matched with huge smirks on both Addison and Meredith's.

* * *

"Can I try some of your cheeseburger?" Addison asks Meredith innocently, who slides it over to Addison without hesitation, as Addison takes it gratefully before nudging her oreo McFlurry over to Meredith in return.

Meredith says "thank you" for both of them, because Addison is taking a huge bite of her cheeseburger now, and the sauce is melting all over her chin.

"You've got some…" Meredith makes a gesture as Addison arches her eyebrow at her until Meredith moves her two fingers to glide along Addison's sauce-covered face to wipe up the extra, before placing the two fingers in her mouth and smirking at Addison as she's licking them off.

She knows _exactly_ what she's doing to the redhead, who moans into her cheeseburger in reaction, and Meredith catches on and says to her '"it's really spicy there, huh", pointing at the burger with her other hand, while simultaneously moving closer and closer on the seat toward's Addison.

"Uh-huh…" Addison answers without a full answer because she's chewing still and washing it all down with her diet Sprite.

* * *

And Mark and Derek catch on to their not-so-subtle flirtation and want in on this game, so both of them start playing footsie with… Each other… under the table, until Derek accidentally kicks Mark in the shins and Mark winces at tries not to say 'ow', and Derek wraps her arm around him to make him feel all better.

"I think you owe him a honeybun, Mark," Addison gestures at his desert.

"But I wanted to lick all the honey out with my tongue," Mark says in a disappointed sigh as he slides the package over to Derek's side of the table.

"We can share it, Markie, you didn't mean to hit me, I know," Derek says to him, using the old nickname to cheer him up.

And Meredith says to him "awe, how big of you to decide to _share something for once_ ," in a loaded tone that Derek doesn't place and just smiles to accept it as if it were just a simple compliment.

And after Derek downs half of his wrap with bacon, and half of Mark's without bacon, because they ended up switching halfway through.

(So I guess " _those two can share between them just FINE"_ Addison ends up groaning at them while tickling Meredith a little under her rib).

* * *

And then Meredith teases Addison back because she giggles a lot when she's ticked so she tries hard to find a similar place on Addison's body. But so far tickling her ribs is not producing any giggles at all, so she moves southward to Addison's stomach, then hip, then her thighs.

But Addison doesn't seem to be ticklish, or at least, she's _a lot better at hiding it than Meredith is._ And Meredith gets annoyed at this and starts pressing in harder.

And this gets a pleasing reaction, though not what she was originally going for; but actually _exactly_ what she was somehow going for all along.

Because Addison starts _moaning_ into her Oreo McFlurry, and maybe the boys think it's just because she really likes all the cookies and cream.

But Meredith knows Addison better than that, she _is_ her very best friend after all. So Meredith and Addison have already talked about what they sound and talk like when they're having sex. So Meredith _knows_ that that moan was for _her_.

And it's driving her crazy, making her at least a thousand times hotter than ever before. So Meredith slurps on her diet soda again, and motions with her forearm for Addison to share some of her goddamned McFlurry because she's going to implode if she doesn't cool down before long.

And Mark and Derek just keep chattering and Derek keeps his arm around Mark still, not wanting to let go, and Mark not wanting him to let go, either, so Mark feeds him fries one by one as he chomps them bite by bite. And then he holds up the diet Pepsi cup with the straw so Derek can drink from that, too.

* * *

And Meredith and Addison don't mind one little bit about what they already know is transpiring between their respective boyfriends (their potentially _mutual_ boyfriends/ex-boyfriends? They're not even really sure about all that at this point, anymore…).

Because all they care about now is how the ice cream is caressing their gentle tongues, and all the delicious sounds that are happening when Meredith has taken over Addison's McFlurry and she's crunching those cookie pieces between her lips and her teeth.

And Addison has moved on to her triple-soft-serve cone which she is lapping at with her tongue. And Meredith is rubbing her free hand up and down Addison's leg now, reaching higher and higher each time that she does.

And Addison is using _her_ free hand that is not holding the ice-cream-cone to rub circles around Meredith's lower back, and teasing lower and lower every time that she does.

And eventually, both of them start moaning louder and louder into the ice cream, as Meredith reaches Addison's upper and inner thighs and gropes Addison right through her panties. And she's rubbing her right under her skirt or _whatever_.

All the while Addison reaches lower until she finds Meredith's ass. And she's squeezing it between her palms as her thumbs finally find purchase. And then she's digging her fingernails in as well as her fingers and thumbs. And Meredith is so wet beneath her damn underwear she swears she's never been this hot and bothered in a _restaurant_ ever before.

(Because we're considering McDonald's a restaurant, here, apparently. Or maybe a _diner?_ But that's all very much besides the damn point.)

* * *

Because the point is that all of the dinner food has been already cleared off the trays. And all of the sodas have been mostly finished by now anyways. And all that's left is Derek and Mark sharing two honey buns, and not being subtle about saying that part aloud as they smirk at the two girls.

And Meredith and Addison are now finishing off their ice cream remains. And Addison is asking for Meredith to feed her some of her McFlurry, so Meredith does this and they share the single spoon for a while, as they suckle on the few and far in between cookie pieces that are right on the bottom of the damn cup.

And then all that remains is Addison's triple-soft-serve ice cream cone, which Addison seamlessly offers most of the remainder to Meredith. Because she wants to see the way that Meredith sticks out her tongue completely out to lick it with, as she graces it with broad and broader strokes, before bringing her tongue back in her mouth to taste it before beginning again.

And all of them are waiting for the final bomb to finally just _go off_ (metaphorically speaking, of course, because they don't want to relive the days when that was actually real life). And all of them not wanting to be the first one to crack and to just blurt out-

(To the whole table, one supposes, because as has been explained before with this whole 'headfuck love square' thing they've all got going on, _well they're not sure exactly just at whom they might be blurting this out too, let's be real honest, here,_ because they're not pointedly NOT blurting this out to anyone at the table, either, at all. _)_

* * *

And eventually, it's Mark, of course, because he's a _sex god_ (or so Addison says to both Derek and Meredith, because she's the only one who's _actually_ slept with him, thus far, at this point) and because he really is horny as fuck. As they all are, but he's just the least afraid of all of them to express it.

So Mark bashfully makes a show of taking Derek's car keys out of his pocket. And he says 'well, I'm in the mood for a quickie to help with the digestion, any takers?' he asks every _single person there, at the damn table._ And I guess he realizes that he was probably supposed to look at Addison, first.

But Addison is looking at Meredith, anyway, who eventually says to him 'maybe another time, McSteamy, I'm already steamy enough with this heat, right now,' she turns Mark down, politely. And then Mark _does_ remember that he's supposed to be looking at his current girlfriend, Addison. But she finally meets his eye to say 'maybe later, honeybuns', smirking at _both Derek and Mark_ in reference to them and to their shared desert.

And so finally, under both Meredith's and Addison's approving nods for him to go on if he wants to, Derek says "yeah, I'll join you, Markie, we can go for a drive if you want!". And this sort of comment isn't fooling either Addison or Meredith, but they just pretend that it does, because again, they really don't care at all. Because they're doctors who are all best friends who talk about everything so that they know neither of the four of them has any STD's.

So they just wave 'bye-bye' to them, knowing that it's not like they can get each other pregnant on accident, so since they all seem to be down for connecting every part of this love-quadrilateral, or at least almost every one of them, by now, that they should just enjoy their McFun while they still all want to have it.

* * *

And somebody might have said something like a " _McWhatTheFuck_ " at this apparent 'open and modern relationship' they _all_ seem to be having… Together, but sort of not all simultaneously together… Because at least up to this point, they all seem to like sex in groupings of two people at once because it's easier to keep track of all the limbs at one time…?

But it really does work for them, and that's all really good. And as Mark starts the car to get the air conditioning going by pointing the automatic car starter through the McDonald's window, Addison and Meredith keep sharing the small remaining shards of the ice cream cone, lick by alternating lick, as they go one-for-one now, but never at the same time.

Because as much as they want to, they don't want to give the boys the satisfaction of seeing their lips touch for _them_ , they want to savor that moment, but just with _each other_. So Addison and Meredith keep chipping away at that ice cream cone, hands wandering around more and more explicit parts of themselves as they go.

This time Addison's hand is groping over Meredith's core, as Meredith tries not to call out her name at the sensation of Addison fingering through her damn panties under the table. And Meredith's got her hand up under Addison's shirt, as she runs her hands over bare skin-on-skin and it's enough for Addison to be giving her dirty eyes as Meredith looks right back at her with the same lust.

And Meredith swore she thought she was going to crack before Addison, but she doesn't want to lose out on anything else, she whispers to Addison seductively into her ear 'I want to taste what that tastes like combined with your lips, and I don't wanna wait any longer…' before pulling her lips up to Addison's ear and biting slightly on the very tip-top of it.

And Meredith knows that she's winning now because Addison starts to buck her hips off of nothing under the table, as Meredith rubs wider and wider circles across her bare stomach. And to Meredith's everlasting delight-

Addison immediately hops up abruptly from the McDonald's tables, saying something about 'getting a drink at the fountain,' or 'using the washroom' or any or all of these things, as she skirts right off pointedly to the _women's only washroom_ , where she wants for Meredith Grey, the rest of her ice cream cone still in her hand.

* * *

Addison mouths 'follow me Mer' to the Grey girl over Mark and Derek's shoulders as she passes by them in the booth and gives them both a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders. And Meredith waits at least two full minutes because she wants to see Addison after she _literally_ is sweating it out.

So she watches and waits as she's dazzled with a performance of Derek taking all the trays away to make another grand gesture (for both Meredith AND Mark… _(But mostly sort-of for Mark… Which Meredith is not naive to but she doesn't give two cares because she's about to screw Addison.)_

So Meredith waits one more whole minute before she hops up and says she 'has to go touch up her makeup or something like that'. And she leaves Mark and Derek to run off with each other to Derek's car, sternly telling them both to ' _please for the love of Christ to clean up after their 'road trip'._ And as the boys promise they will, Meredith makes a beeline for the same washroom Addison just walked into, minutes earlier.

"God, I thought you would _never leave them_ , Addison says with an intense sort of vulnerability, showing perhaps accidentally that she meant more by that than 'just now' or 'just this once'. And Meredith nods at her, to show that she understands this, as she locks the door behind them with a flick of her finger, and presses Addison against the corner with their entire cores grinding together.

"Mm, have you been a bad girl, starting without me, Addie?" Meredith husks in the sexiest voice Addison has ever heard from this blonde girl. "I-, I-" Addison stutters, as she tries to finish off the rest of the ice cream cone before it melts in her hand, but she knows that that is not what Meredith meant _at all_ , as she's pulling at her non-ice-cream filled hand and shoving that once into her mouth.

"I can taste you already on your fingers, you DID start without me, you bad, bad, Addie, girl," Meredith says to her mischievously, and Addison feels a flush of wetness explode out of the inside of her. "Fuck, Meredith, I was just so turned on by the sight of you," Addison groans out as Meredith starts to pull at the remainder of Addison's ice cream cone, taking it into her mouth and moaning at it obscenely.

* * *

"It's okay, Addie. But you need to tell me something first, to make it up to Mer, alright?" Meredith smirks as she refers to herself as a persona for sexytimes in the third-person. "Yes, anything," Addison promises to her. "Were you thinking only of me, and how I got you this way in sitting in the booth, and touching and teasing you," Meredith laces her voice with possessiveness, and it's really _really_ working for Addison.

"Yes, only you, Meredith. My ex-husband and my current boyfriend and your current boyfriend and your ex-dirty mistress counterpart, well, look, our mutual Mark and Derek, best friends, were both there with us, but I was _only thinking of you, all today I've been only thinking of you…_ " Addison moans out for Meredith, and the sincere expression in her green eyes shows to Meredith she's absolutely not kidding.

"Well, that's good news, Addie," Meredith hushes more gently and tenderly this time. "I've been only thinking of you, all day, also," Meredith brings her lips closer to ghost over Addison's skin on her shoulders, but not quite kissing or touching or, biting there yet. "And I am wet, I am very wet down there in my panties. I'll let you feel me, but only after I finish you first…" Meredith hushes to Addison, who submits completely to all of Meredith's beautiful dirty talks…

"Oh, please God, Meredith, fuck me for Chrissakes! _Because "McSteamy, McDreamy, McMeredith, and McHot all actually walk into a McDonald's, right now - so what could possibly go wrong...?"_ Addison begins, and now Meredith is a bit confused because she's not so sure where Addison is going with a long-ish windup like this. "The only thing that could go wrong, is if McHot doesn't get McMeredith's tongue down her throat before she punches a damn wall in frustration!" Addison finally finished her sentence.

And with no further ado, Meredith has Addison backed completely into a corner, and just as she promised she would in the booth, Meredith has Addison lick the last few licks of the ice cream cone before Meredith grabs the empty cone out of her hand and throws it away. And then she grabs onto Addison's hip and her waist, as she seals their lips finally together, to lick the last drops of the ice cream off of Addison's tongue.

"Well, what do you know?" Meredith Grey purrs with a wicked grin as Addison Montgomery growls for her to move her lips right back to where they just were on her own. "The ice cream tastes much, much, better when it's all mixed in with the taste of _you_ …" And Addison smiles into Meredith with a wicked grin of her own, as they share the taste of these sweet seconds of summer together, and in a McDonalds with McMeredith and McHot finally together, and kissing, and this time, for real.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, here we are finally having had McDonald's.

This story _could_ end here.

The plot has been pretty much resolved, the main premise has been fulfilled.

But if you beg really nicely and maybe offer some ideas, it could be stretched for a fourth Chapter, if you really want the full-McSmut-experience, here.

Will preface I'm probably more likely to go in-depth on the MerAdd, because I also wrote Car Sex for Mark And Derek in another story, already, and the whole 'boy' thing isn't really much my thing as much as the 'women' thing is.

But also, up for debate, I'm trying to be more open about new things these days.

So let me know in the comments, any secret McFantasies you have.

And I'll see if I can at least provide them to you as a 'sauce on the side', at the very least. ;)

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**%%% THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! LEAVE A REVIEW, PRETTY PLS. %%%**

* * *

_What to read now, after, of course, letting me know your fav parts of this Chapter… :D._

####  [**Do You Like Elton John?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628)

#### (KILLING EVE TV 2018, newly published - 3 Chapters today!)

_Villanelle/Oksana calls Eve Polastri to ask her an important question. Major Spoilers through KE-S03-E05. F/F. Villanelle/Eve. Fluff. Now Rated E for Explicit. You’re Welcome, for that ;). Short Drabbles. Phone Call. Two-Shots+. Killing Eve. Fanfiction._

####  [**Falling Apart, Barely Breathing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

#### (MerAdd Grey’s Anatomy Romance Novel), newly published Chapter 42 yesterday!

_In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :)_

####  [**Cinnamon**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201019)

#### (MerAdd Grey’s Anatomy One-Shot), published yesterday and I’m really proud of this one!

_Addison Montgomery needs Meredith Grey to make this creepy man stop hitting on her; Meredith does. MerAdd. Meddison. Fake Dating. Rescue. Screw The Patriarchy. How Derek Found Out. MerDer to MerAdd. OTP Feels. Bisexuality. Lesbian. Friendship. Love. Crack. Fluff. Fun. Rated M._

If you wanna read another one of my 61 other stories, feel free to click on my username, anytime. 

  
  


* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. Sunshine

* * *

**McCravings**

* * *

_McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues._

_OR:_

_In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds._

_How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers, or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same._

_F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sunshine**

* * *

_Because "McSteamy, McDreamy, McMeredith and McHot all walk into a McDonald's, right now - so what could possibly go wrong...?"_

* * *

"I need you," Addison Montgomery whispers as Meredith Grey pushes her up against the wall of the McDonalds restroom.

It might not be the most obviously romantic setting for a hookup, but for these women, at this time, it's the midsummer afternoon's dream if there had ever been one.

"You have me," Meredith counters as she keeps kissing Addison, and running her tongue along her cool lips to suckle all of the remaining traces of her McFlurry off of them.

"I need more of you," Addison whimpers as she leads Meredith's hands up her arm, over her shoulders, and down, down, down to the seam of her belt.

"And here you're asking so nicely," Meredith smirks as she complies.

First she undoes Addison's buttons, then she undoes Addison's belt, all the while she keeps running her other hand through Addison's red, red hair.

"Are you gonna show me yours if I'm showin' you mine?" Addison gasps.

"As you wish," Meredith sticks her tongue out at Addison playfully as she begins undressing herself for the fellow surgeon.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Addison says, as she takes in the full view of Meredith Grey, topless, and unclasping her bra just for her.

"Says you," Meredith bops Addison on the nose with her finger, causing Addison to start giggling as Meredith continues stripping.

She's top-naked now, and Addison leans in to taste all of the newly uncovered flesh held before her.

"Yes, yes," Meredith pants as Addison licks a path up from her bicep, up to her neck again, where she nips a little bit here and there before trailing her kisses downwards again until she reaches Meredith's breasts.

"Don't be shy…" Meredith glimmers and Addison laughs as she takes Meredith's nipples past her lips into her mouth.

"Oh- oh-" Meredith moans loudly, and Addison has to reach up to cover her lips as she does this.

"Shh- we've got to be quiet, remember?" Addison whispers.

"Right-" Meredith says into Addison's fingers, as she resumes her motions slowly to give Meredith a second to adjust for this.

As Addison continues to sucks on Meredith's breasts, alternating between them, Meredith plants tender kisses on top of Addison's hand, leaning down on top of her head, and then slowly backing herself into the wall so that she's the one braced against it.

"So much for 'teaching me a lesson,' huh," Addison smirks at the blonde.

"Shut UP!" says Meredith with a groan. "And keep going, you feel nice," Meredith whines, and Addison nods as she moves to kneel down to make her movements feel more comfortable.

At the sight of Addison on her knees before her, Meredith reddens profusely, and her panties become even more soaking.

"You talk mighty tough for someone who needs their mouth to be covered while they get fucked inside of McDonald's," Addison teases as she slides Meredith's pants and panties down just enough.

"And you talk mighty dirty for someone who cannot wait until we get back home," Meredith counters, producing just the reaction that she had been hoping for when Addison began diving tongue first right into her, and Meredith had to swallow hard to contain her scream.

"More-" Meredith squeaks out, as Addison slides her tongue in and out of Meredith's opening.

"You taste good," Addison husks as she continues. In and out. In and out.

"More-" Meredith moans again as Addison adds her fingers to the mix, first teasing at her thighs, at her stomach above her, and finally at Meredith's core.

"Can you- can you suck on my clit?" Meredith asks Addison as she tangles her hands through Addison's hair.

"I can," Addison teases, ghosting her fingers over Meredith's sensitive spot without touching it.

"Okay, may you, Addison!? C'mon, what are you asking me here!?" Meredith whines at her frustratedly.

"Hmm, I may," Addison grins as she dives right into Meredith's clit, and for this, Meredith screams into Addison's hand with wild abandon.

It's hot and wet and Meredith is purely dripping with her desire for Addison, and it's only making Addison happier and happier.

"Oh, gosh," Meredith sighs, as Addison finally adds her hands back in, and slides them one at a time into Meredith's entrance.

"So tight, so ready for me," Addison coos, as she fucks Meredith with two fingers, and endless precise strokes along with the licks of her tongue.

Just as Addison had been lapping at her ice cream cone earlier, she's lapping at Meredith's hot center now, and it's rough and it's reckless, and it's everything good just for her.

"Ahhhh-" Meredith pants as she feels herself losing control.

"Yes," Addison encourages her. "Let go, you can let go…" Addison offers, and Meredith takes her up on her offer.

Addison continues her ministrations as Meredith clamps down onto Addison's fingers, her clit buzzing from all of the sensations, and she comes into Addison's mouth all at once.

It takes seconds, minutes, really, for Meredith to completely exhaust herself, bucking her hips against Addison's hand to the very edge of her physical potential.

"I don't think I can take any more," Meredith says breathlessly, and Addison withdraws her hand right away once Meredith says that she's finished.

"That good, hey," Addison grins, and Meredith rolls her eyes playfully.

"Hey, don't get too ahead of yourself, you haven't seen anything yet," Meredith smiles, as she reaches under Addison's waistband.

_Addison Montgomery goes to reply to that statement, and Meredith Grey swallows her answer with her lips tasting herself off of the redhead's sweet lips, which are still smiling enthusiastically full of sunshine and wonder._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Thanks for reading folks, this one has been a long time in development, but I felt it needed a fun revival :). Thanks for those who have stuck along all this time, and thanks to those reading for the first time. Have a great one!

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
